Maestro
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Antonio x Lovino. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


El pequeño Lovino estaba sentado en las gradas, tan cerca como podía de la arena. La gente gritaba de júbilo a su alrededor, sin entender bien por qué. Entonces, por la llamada "puerta grande", entró aquel que lo había invitado a la plaza, para que pudiese ver la única cosa que se le da bien al español: torear. Su traje, completamente brillante, dorado y con detalles rojos, se quedó grabado a fuego en los ojos de Lovi, sobre todo cuando el baka español lo vio y salió corriendo a achucharle.

-¡S-sueltame kono yaro! ¬/¬ -dijo el pequeño-.

-Ahh pero Lovi... ¡es la primera vez que torearé para ti! ¡Torear es un arte, y daré lo mejor de mi mismo para que disfrutes esta tarde!

Tras unos cuantos abrazos y achuchones misteriosamente sobones, Antonio volvió al medio de la plaza y extendió su capote, también de color rojo pasión. Respiró profundamente, y se quedó mirando valientemente al portón por el que saldría su contrincante. Al abrirse, Lovi prestó suma atención a lo que había en las sombras, una especie de animal inmenso, como una vaca, pero totalmente negro como una sombra. El toro salió a toda velocidad, y Antonio extendió el capote frente a él, agachándose para esperar a que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para esquivarlo. Al ver eso, a Lovi se le disparó el corazón. Quería gritar "¡APARTATE DE AHÍ, BAKA!", pero en cuanto abrió la boca, el torero se echó hacia la derecha y pasó el capote por toda la cara del toro, dominándolo y esquivándolo de una manera perfecta y brillante.

Después de unas cuantas técnicas más, Lovino se tranquilizó, al ver que Antonio tenía la situación bajo control. Le admiraba por ser tan valiente y habilidoso, pero también lo consideraba un idiota por ponerse en medio del peligro para llamar su atención, la cual ya tenía completamente solo para él. Aunque a veces desviaba la mirada, sonrojado, pues al español le encantaba enseñar su trasero a Lovi. Además, se notaba que lo hacía a posta, para que en su mente solo hubiese una imagen de un culo bien apretado por el traje de luces. Sin embargo, en uno de esos momentos en los que era incapaz de mirar fijamente a Antonio, la gente chilló, pero no de júbilo. Al volver la vista, vio a Antonio ser corneado y lanzado por los aires por el toro, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo siendo atravesado una y otra vez por agujas. Lovi se quedó sin palabras, mientras los ayudantes salieron a distraer al toro para llevarse a Antonio a la enfermería.

El pequeño italiano no sabía como reaccionar, estaba en shock por haber visto algo tan horrible como a su amigo, tan indefenso y lleno de sangre, sin poder moverse del suelo. Corrió a la enfermería, donde no le dejaron pasar mientras los médicos operaban al torero. Uno tras otro, traían muchas unidades de sangre, y Lovi tan solo podía quedarse sentado, abrazándose a sus piernas, mientras rezaba silenciosamente para que Antonio viviese. Por mucho que dijese odiarle, en realidad no era capaz de pasar un solo día sin pensar en él, y menos sin sus tonterías y la atención que le da. Y mientras pensaba todo eso, con ojos llorosos, se quedó dormido unas cuantas horas.

Cuando despertó, ya nadie salía de la enfermería, todo el bullicio se había terminado, y el lugar estaba extrañamente silencioso. Entró con precaución a la sala, donde vio a Antonio entubado y dormido en una cama. Su corazón se alivió un poco al ver que, al menos, no había muerto. Cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, agarrando su mano con sus pequeñas manitas y acariciándola para sentirla en su mejilla. En estos momentos era cuando más le necesitaba, y sentirse así de solo, sin nadie que le abrace o haga tonterías para que no tenga miedo, era horrible. Se quedó a su lado toda la noche, pendiente de si se despertase o tuviese algún dolor, para estar a su lado.

Se durmió de nuevo, apoyando su cabecita encima de la mano de Antonio. El español despertó por la mañana con los primeros rallos del sol, y le vio a su lado. Apenas podía mover su mano, más que para acariciarle el cabello y sentir rabia por haberle hecho pasar por eso. El pequeño se despertó con las caricias, y al ver que su amigo estaba despierto, su corazón rompió de rabia y empezó a pegarle con sus manitas en el pecho, mientras lloraba a mares y le gritaba todos los insultos que sabía en italiano, maldiciéndole por no haber tenido cuidado. Antonio simplemente sonrió, sintiendo sus golpecitos que apenas le hacían daño, y también sintiendo una gran felicidad por tener a Lovino a su lado, pues esos golpes y ese odio en realidad eran amor y cariño que sentía hacia él.


End file.
